Curses
by luge
Summary: Kagome stumbles onto an abandoned village, what happens when a curse from long ago reawakens


Oo I was reading and I just thought of a random idea ::brain explodes from overload::. Just wanted to put it down on paper. Ehehe.. am supposed to be doing homework..I swear it isn't my fault my fingers did it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own ::gets whacked by little sister:: oww don't own inuyasha..but I do own this hammer which is about to connect with cheese's head (little sister)  
  
Kagome entered the library searching for a new book in the myths and legends section [A/N: my favorite section!] She hoped that a new one had arrived seeing how she somehow worked through the whole section. Her hands came across a book called Shikon. Wasn't that the name of the town that was abandoned long ago, but no one was ever sure why? Almost as it touching triggered something within the book, the book fell open at her feet. What could this be about? Kagome picked up the book, settled into her favorite seat in the library and began to read. Long ago, there was a town named Shikon who had been established as a middle town between the trade for demons and humans. The humans were wary of the demons but the demons' taste for expensive fabrics and laces that disintegrated in the heavy atmosphere of the forest they lived in had brought the town of Shikon wealth. There was trouble, however, when a fake merchant had cheated the demons of their items, who had saved him from a long and painful death. The stupid man had ventured into the forest but had been attacked by a band of demons. The Demon lord of this land had sent his own men to help the fake merchant. The Demon Lord of the lands appealed to the consuls of Shikon for he had lost some of his own men saving this man but the men of Shikon looked out for their own people. This had angered the Demon Lord but because he was kind, he appealed to the land of Shikon again. The people scorned the great Lord, forgetting his power as well as his unforgiving anger. The Demon Lord brought down a wave of thunder, destroying all things that had helped the trade prosper. He stated that all who went up towards that town would be killed with no mercy. The people merely ignored this threat, and began to build back up the town, grumbling at the merchant who had caused the people such nuisance. However, the curse had set in, and the merchants and people abandoned the town of Shikon because the freak waves of lightening and floods had destroyed all the trade.  
  
500 years later..  
  
'The page just cut off' thought Kagome Little did Kagome know how much this had to do with her. She got up wanting to check the strange old book out but when she went up to the line, the librarian gave her a strange look. The librarian stated that this book was not part of the library and that Kagome should not hold up the line with such nonsense. Dazed, Kagome left the library clutching the mysterious book.  
  
She was a cheerful girl, much loved by her parents. Kagome had a natural shyness that had stopped her from making many friends but if you got to know her, you would see her smile. The smile itself made her more beautiful than she actually was for it showed her intelligence, gentleness and humor. Unfortunately, felt that animals made better friends than actual people. [A/N: ::squeals:: FAT KITTY ::cough:: well that was random]. Her parents had spoiled the girl, giving her the best schooling and showered her with pets, for they were a wealthy family. Her parents were worried about their daughter not finding a proper husband to take care of her, so they took her into town every season, hoping that she would find a husband. Soon, Kagome's eyes began to sparkle for she had fallen in love with a man named Hojo. Hojo came from a family of three boys. The first has been trained to take over the family's business, the second was going to become a priest while Hojo was just beautiful. He knew it and everyone else did as well. He would flirt and bring presents to girls he felt were worthy of his time. Hojo soon came to the conclusion that he could not live off his family forever so he knew he had to find a girl that could provide him with a suitable and comfortable life. Hojo did know that Kagome loved him, for he asked all girls that he came across and he did know about Kagome's inheritance [A/N: Kinda sounds like Miroku neh?]. He charmed Kagome, but he didn't need to for she had loved him since the first day she had laid eyes on him, four years ago. Soon, Hojo asked Kagome to marry him. He had expected her to say yes, but the warmth of her kiss had surprised him. He began to see the wedding as more then a way to support himself. Afterall, Kagome was beautiful and she had money, she would satisfy him just fine. Kagome couldn't see past his deception, she was intelligent but blinded by her love for him and still innocent. Her parents were not fooled, but they knew how much Kagome loved the boy, so they let it be. It took along time to reach each others house though it would be faster to take the road that lead into a abandoned town but no one ever went near there. The town instead created a road that went around the forest and town. If one were to ride a fresh horse, it would take a mere two hours. It was understood that if one were to visit the other, the visiting party would stay for the night and then leave the next day.  
  
Kagome had woken up refreshed with bright sunlight filtering into her house near the forest. She smiled happily for it would be a fortnight before her wedding day! Her parents' frantic worried selves punctured her happiness, however. Her mother had tried to talk to her daughter but Kagome had done something neither she nor anyone else thought she would do. Kagome screamed at her mother to leave her alone. Kagome stayed locked up inside her room and at night she snuck out of the house. Kagome entered the stables where her horse, Shippou, out to get to her beloved house. Her two dogs, Sango and Miroku followed her loyally for they loved her as well. [A/N: I have no idea what possessed me to name the horse Shippou and the dogs, Sango and Miroku but I just couldn't leave the loyal pals out now could I?] Riding hard, Kagome reached Hojo's house. The house was strangely dark and quiet, Kagome remembered too late that she had not called ahead. Kagome just entered the grounds, wandering aimlessly when she heard a soft giggle come from the stables. The stables was dimly lit but that was not what had surprised her, it was the sight of a naked girl with Hojo wrapped around her. Kagome could not help but give a soft but sharp gasp. Hojo hearing the gasp threw himself off the girl and wildly looked around. He spotted Kagome but all his charm and looks left him. "Kagome my love" He croaked Kagome just ran far far away from the man who she had thought she loved. Hojo tried to follow but Sango and Miroku stood in front of the door growling at him, daring him to go past them. All Kagome knew was that she needed to get home. Shippou spurred by her Mistress's distress ran as fast as he could, even if he was still tired from the hard run going to Hojo's house. Kagome had stopped her horse for fear that he would die from exhaustion but she wanted to get home fast. So ignoring the story she read and the warnings it held, Kagome entered the abandoned town, in hopes of getting home faster. As she neared the town, a rumble of thunder seemed to warn her. But Kagome was too depressed to see it. She just continued on her way. Almost immediately a flash of lightening flashed down, revealing a white haired, amber-eyed demon. He glared at the girl and with a loud booming voice he said "Girl, why have you come here? You knew full well of the curse. Now you much suffer the consequence" With that the great but long forgotten Demon lord brought down a flash of lightening that was about to hit the girl.  
  
Well wasn't that fun XD?  
  
Isn't great how I just left you there?! AHAHAHAAHA! I'm sorry but right now luge must go and complete her homework.  
  
Until next time! 


End file.
